ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Kidnae
The Kidnae are one of Taylor Gorrell and YRPOtaku169's six collaboration Duel Terminal Archetypes. It is a series of EARTH monsters that are Dinosaur, Beast, and Rock-Type. They are a series of failed genetic experiments that were let loose on the world a while back, but they have grown, expanded their territory, and rapidly evolved into an intelligent race, leading to humanity labeling them a threat and them being hunted by the KOAL organization. They are modeled after prehistoric and mythological creatures. Story Project Kidnae Log 1: June 16, 2XXX. Our research isn't going so well. We were given the funding for a potent project: An army of biological weapons, making use of multi-form combat to turn the tables on opponents. Though we have successfully created these marvelous creatures, the mutation process into their altered form has proven to be quite taxing on their bodies and their minds. Over 70% of our subjects have perished as a result of attempting the process. We may be forced to cancel our research early in order to stop this madness. Head Researcher, M.S. Project Kidnae Log 2: June 21, XX44. The final decision was made: We cannot continue our research like this. Too many of our subjects are dying. It is at this point that Project Kidnae, at least from a production standpoint, will be terminated. The remaining subjects we have will be released into a secluded area of the wilderness, safe from any predators that may befall them. We can only hope what little lives they lead out there will be far more fulfilling than those in our facilities. Head Researcher, M.S. Project Kidnae Log 3: August 10, XX44. Research from a zoologist that contacted us shows that the Kidnae creatures are surviving quite well in the wilderness, not using their alternate forms. He even witnessed the first legitimate birth of a Kidnae litter. I envy him. Who knows what the future holds for our former experiments? Former Head Researcher, M.S. Project Kidnae Log 4: May 1st, XX50. I... I can't believe it. The zoologist contacted us once more and discovered something amazing: The multi-form component remains in younger generations of Kidnae. Though the second generation still had minor troubles with them, the third generation born 2 years prior require virtually no effort to transform! Never mind weapon status: We genetically engineered an entire GENUS of creatures! Former Biological Researcher, T.R. Project Kidnae Log 5: January 30th, XX64. The Kidnae have grown exponentially over these last years. Their impressive fertility and birth rates have allowed their numbers to skyrocket, and their ability to use the alternate forms have caused immense stirring in the zoological community. Their area of living has expanded significantly thanks to their powers, and very few predators have been able to take them down. It's certainly a spectacle to behold. However, something seems strange about their behavior... Zoologist, A.R.H. Project Kidnae Log 6: April 9th, XX67. My research, aided by scientists provided by the same team as the original researchers, has uncovered something startling: The Kidnae appear to be operating on some sort of common mental wavelength. They can think as one and coordinate in kind... almost like a collective consciousness. Further research is required. Zoologist, A.R.H. Project Kidnae Log 7: March 24th, XX73. Oh no... It is as I feared. The nearby military has deemed the rapidly expanding Kidnae genus as a threat to humanity. I intercepted a message that indicates that an armed force is being put together in order to eradicate them all. I can only hope that they can survive this fight... Zoologist, A.R.H. Play Style The Kidnae are mostly Gemini Monsters, mutating into new forms upon their second Normal Summon. Interestingly, many of the Kidnae species have formed pacts with other Kidnae species, a possible prototype of a collective consciousness. As such, many of their Gemini effects also require the presence of another Kidnae, but it means that both Kidnae benefit. Some Kidnae even gain enhanced Gemini Effects if they were made to be treated as Effect Monsters by the effect of a "Kidnae" card. However, as opposed to normal Gemini support effects, effects that treat Kidnae Gemini Monsters as Effect Monsters always explicitly state that the monsters are Normal Summoned in the process of gaining their effects, which does not conflict with the "one Normal Summon per turn" rule. Furthermore, they have Xyz Monsters that focus on swarming the opponent with more Kidnae monsters to play off of each other. Category:Archetype